Blog de usuário:Sombra the shadow/EPISODIO: hora do gelo quebrar!
EPISODIO: hora do gelo quebrar (TEMP 6--- 10#) acho que corrigi esses erros... ou não, sei la, QUALQUER ERRO ME AVISEM PESSOAL marshall lee: "nossa, oque que ta acontecendo aqui.." (MARCELINE SE DESTRANCA DO GELO) marceline: "uff, por pouco.." marshall lee: "pera.. voce disse que eu era da usa historia?? oque esta acontecendo aqui??" marceline: "eu não tenho tempo pra explicar!, nos temos que resgatar o simon!" marshall lee: "aquele velho!?, sem chance gatinha.. se voce não percebeu, EU QUE DOU ORDENS AQUI!" marceline: "eu sei!, SE VOCE NÃO SABE! voce é de uma historia do simon, que criou vida! e veio ate aqui!, agora agente tem que salvar aquele homen!" marshall lee: "nossa garota... se tem certesa..?" marceline: "tenho!" marshall lee: "beleza, mais... opa! se tem aquele ursinho..!" marceline: "não é um ursinho!, é um boneco! e ele se chama hambo!" marshall lee: "serio? eu tbm tenho um boneco chamado hambo!" marshall lee: "hmm.. parece que agente é quase igual..." marceline: "sem chance cara!, agora para de conversa que agente tem que salvar o simon.." marshall lee: "hmm.. ok" marceline: "haa droga!, ainda tá de dia!" marshall lee: 'então parece que agente vai ter que ficar aqui... por umas horas..." marceline: "hehehe.. eu tenho um equipamento anti-sol, mais, so tem 1" marshall lee: "ouhh.. tudo bem. eu posso ficar aqui sozinho, tocando meu baixo.." marceline: "epa!, aquele é meu baixo!" marshall lee: "não se preocupe!, eu trouse de casa!" marceline: "hmmm... eu tive uma ideia, que tal agente ficar tocando, e tocando ate ficar de noite, seria divertido." marshall lee: "beleza," (ENQUANTO ISSO NA FLORESTA, A FLAME E A FIONNA E A JUJUBA, E O CHICLETE, ETC, ESTÃO VOLTANDO PRO REINO DOCE.) (ATE QUE O FINN E A FLAME SE BATEN DE CARA) finn: "aiai..." flame: "ai... finn? FINN!" finn: "princesa de fogo!" (OS DOIS SE ABRAÇAM) finn: "uau... senti saudades!" (E TODOS QUE ESTAVAM ACOMPANHANDO A FLAME, SE CONHECERAM." FINN: "prazer em conhecer voces de outra dimensão." fionna: "o prazer é todo nosso." principe chiclete: "muito bem. presisamos montar um grupo!, DA TERRA DE Ooo e da terra de Aaa!" finn: "ok" principe chiclete: "hmm.. finn e fionna vão formar o grupo dos humanos, princesa de fogo e principe de fogo vão formar o grupo do seres de fogos, jake e cake vão formar o grupo dos animais, Lord Monocronicórnio aahhmm... alguem como o lord monocroniscornio??" princesa jujuba: "ahh.. tem a lady iris.." jake: "nossa! quase me esqueci dela ehehe" jake: (PEGA O TELEFONE E LIGA PRA LADY IRIS) LADY IRIS: (FALANDO COREANO) "ola" jake: "EI amorsinho, da pra voce chegar aqui no reino doce.." lady iris: "ta bem" (LADY CHEGA NO REINO DOCE) (lady iris e jake se abraçam!) jake: "amorsinho, voce tem que conhecer esses daqui!, são os pessoas de outra dimensão, são quase iguais á nois, so que eles são de genero trocados, ok?" lady iris: (FALANDO COREANO) "TA BEM, OLA PESSOAL =)" jake: "ela disse oi" TODOS DA OUTRA DIMENSÃO FALAM: "ola lady iris." principe chiclete: "muito bem, vamos continuar. a lady iris e o Lord Monocronicórnio vão formar o grupo dos arco iris, EU E A PRINCESA JUJUBA VAMOS FORMAR O GRUPO DAS NERDS, hmmm.. falta ainda milhóes de pessoas da terra de Aaa!, nunca vamos conseguir!" princesa jujuba: "paciensia, falta a marceline, e seu amigo marshall lee, e.. o rei gelado e a rainha gelada,.. hmmm... o rei de fogo, e a rainha de fogo, e.. a dona tromba, e o senhor tromba, a senhora canelinha e o canelinha, o modormo menta e a empregada menta, uff.. aahh....nossa, ainda falta muito.." finn: "então, a nossa missão é encontrar todos eles?" principe chiclete: "sim." flame: "ouhh.. então vai ser um trabalho difficil.." finnda: "eu não quero caminhar tanto mamãe.." flame: "finn, da pra dar uma ajuda aqui?, pega a finnda no colo, eu ja to com o finndo no colo.." finn: "ha.. ok.." (FINN PEGA A FINNDA E COLOCA NO COLO) jake: "Ja ta fazendo trabalho pessado em finn? heheheehehheeh" finn: "...." fionna: "pera!, ainda falta o bmo, e a bmo." finn: "uau. como agente vai saber, quem é quem?" fionna: "a bmo minha, tem um coraçãosinho de adsivo na frente dela." finn: "hmm.. ok.. principe de fogo: "então ta. temos que formar um grupo pra achar todo mundo, certo?" TODO MUNDO: "CERTO" principe chiclete: "vamos ter que ficar juntos, certo?" todo mundo: "certo" (TODO MUNDO MONTOU UMA FOGUEIRA, e montaram barracas... e todo mundo pegou comida) (FICANDO DE-NOITE) (ENQUANTO ISSO NA CASA DA MARCY) marceline: "ai, ai.... agente tocou bastante hoje em." marshall lee: "tem razão. bate ae!" (HAY FIFE) marceline: "droga! ja é de-noite!,, vamos la!" marshall lee: "ok!" (ENQUANTO ISSO NO HYPER REINO GELADO) rainha gelada: "uau... realmente, gostei desse reino gelado, quem foi que construiu?" simon: "eu sei la!," rainha gelada: "voce é um principe?" simon: "haa.. não.." rainha gelada: "não fais mal, eu acho voce lindo sabia?" simon: "eu?.. haa.. obrigado..." rainha gelada: "não ha de quer!" (MARCY E O MARSHALL ENTRAM NO HYPER REINO GELADO) marcy: "yeaaa!!" RAINHA GELADA: "COMO VOCES ENTRARAM AQUI??" MARSHALL lee: "ha... entrando.." rainha gelada: "muahahahahahah! GOLEN DE NEVE! DESTRUA ESSES IDIOTAS!" golem de neve: "DESTRUIR, DESTRUIR!" (raínha gelada invoca varios golems de neve) marcy: "yeaaa!" (GOLEN DE NEVE DALE UM SOCO NA MARCY, MAS MARCY DESVIA, E DA UM CHUTE NA CARA DO GOLEM DE NEVE) (outro golem de neve dá um chute na cara de marshall, mas marshall desvia e pula na cara do golem, e pula de novo, é dá um mega soco pra baixo!) (outro golem de neve, solta uma bola de neve, na cara da marcy...................... marcy: "ta de brincadeira ne?") (marcy, da um mega chute na cara do golem de neve, que destroi ele,) (outro golem de neve, invoca mais varios outros golems de neve!) marshall lee: "mas que droga!" marshall lee: "ta na hora de eu usar meu baixo!" marceline: "digo a mesma coisa!" marcy e marshall lee: "YEAAAAAAA! (unim as forças e destroem todos os golems de neve!) rainha gelada: "maldição!!" (ENQUANTO RAINHA GELADA ESTA DESTRAIDA, SIMON LOGO SE DESTRANCA!, E PEGA UMA GARRAFA DE VIDRO, E JOGA NA CABEÇA DA RAINHA GELADA) SIMON: "TOMA ISSO!, SUA LOUCA!" Rainha gelada: "ai.......seus.. seus...idiotas.........(ELA DESMAIA) marcy: "simon!" (ELES SE ABRAÇAM) marshall lee: "podemos voltar pra casa agora?" (SIMON E MARCY E MARSHALL LEE VÃO PRA CASA DA MARCY) (ENQUANTO ISSO EM OUTRO LUGAR..... ) ?????? ????: "eles, ainda não viram meu poder...." CONTINUA: SINOSPE DO PROXIMO EPISODIO: todos da terra de Aaa e da terra de Ooo, vão atraz de uma misteriosa mulher, com uma coroa..... ela é á que causou um pedaçõ faltando da terra de Aaa.... NÃO SE ESQUEÇA DE COMENTAR! Categoria:Postagens de Blog